vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107698-gamescom-2014-no-information-on-pvp-or-server-population-to-be-expected
Content ---- ---- ---- I think that to promote a product you need to be honest and truthfull, and be able to field all questions. Do you seriously expect no PvP questions to be asked when it is all any fansites, youtube vids, Reddit, twitch talk about? | |} ---- ---- Then don't talk about it at gamescom, but at least start talking about it on the official forums. So far i haven't read anything from them regarding the population and what they are planning to do about it. I would love to be wrong about that, and if i am please post links where carbine addresses the issue and what their plans are. | |} ---- Dunno if you've been to Kazor, but we sure got more than 10-20 people around Thayd at prime, but most people are in the daily zones or adv/dungeons atm. I don't know why Thayd seems to be some kind of test ground for activity. I'd be more worried if people wouldn't do anything else than chillin' in the city. :blink: | |} ---- ---- It's a huge public event with gret media coverage The devs will be answering their fans and the press. Embarrassing questions are bound to happen and as arcticthered said it's much better to be honest and address those issues than to say ""we aren't able to answer that at this moment because *insert PvP Dev name here* wasn't able to attend but we will pass on your questions". A simple "we know about this and are looking into it" would be a good start. Communication on the official forums instead of Reddit would be nice too. | |} ---- And it is their presence at Gamescon i was addressing. I just find it unbelievable that firstly they cancel their Dev blog this week because of tech issues...lol Anyone that watched last weeks will know it was cringworthy, they couldn't answer anything of any importance. Now they go to Europes largest games convention and don't bring a PvP Dev? I don't think that was a mistake, that was an onpurpose so they can deflect every PvP related question. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think we're past the point where that is acceptable. They can be all non-committal they want but that attitude is making them look exceedingly incompetent. They need to start telling us what they are doing or planning on doing to fix things to reassure players that their game is worth playing. | |} ---- I'm confused... one stream was cancelled... next isn't until tomorrow... Why are people saying they cancelled a whole week and whatever? | |} ---- ---- Thats my bad, i was refering to the wildstar weekly that was due on 7th August. Got it mixed up in my rant :( I was actualy making predictions based on the *cringeworthy* Devspeak from last week. And what i see with my own eyes ingame. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Quoted for truth. If they had a working PvP system in place there would be 20 Devs there drumming up buisness, but guess what, they don't and they haven't. | |} ---- Should ask if anyone is new to the adventure, spend 5 minutes during caretaker chatter time to give some brief directions. Did that in Siege couple days ago, and we did fine... hell we even had 2 medic dps. :lol: I know some people are scared to speak up in fear of getting kicked or tank leaving, but rather have them speak up before we start, instead of waiting till a preventable wipe to find out. | |} ---- As a customer I'd really appreciate to know what to expect and what I'm paying for, but maybe that's asking too much. This game has a lot of entertaining/ fun potential and as much as I love it and want it to succeed I can't help but to think it's not doing too good. And the devs are losing my trust everyday a bit more by remaining silent on the most pressing issues hiding/ postponing with lame excuses. | |} ---- Maybe your issues not most pressing? | |} ---- Which is again besides the point. The logic is sound though. They only mentioned their sales on one of the weekly livestream once and they said they were happy about it. This whole event is about getting new players to buy the game and getting some more coverage. Which of course will only entail the sparkly rainbow topics of the game. At least from their side. You can't expect them paying money for a booth and than go "This is Wildstar. Most of our servers are low pop and we currently screwed up the pvp in this game. Thanks for listening". The point I wholeheartedly agree on is that if questions about problems come up. They have to be answered honestly. Not in detail just like you guys said but at least a "we're working on it". The place for addressing these issues in detail is this forum, not a public press event. Yes it sucks that carbine is currently in silence mode and being completely honest that annoys me too. | |} ---- I would say that he probably has an issue with the population decreasing. Based on my observations the population is pretty bad on some servers. That is a pretty damn pressing problem, and if the population is as bad as what i am seeing, it is the most pressing problem. Even for people on a high pop server, you need to be concerned about the amount of dead servers. Afterall more players means for money for carbine, which means better content for you. | |} ---- ---- I probably love the game as much as you do Olivar, but unlike you I avoid fanboyism. Server population is a very pressing issue on my server (EU), 15-20 level 50 players at most during peak hours, around 30+ level 1-49 players during the same time. I call that a pressing issue, I 'll go even as far as to say is should be top priority. | |} ---- fanboyism irrelevant to discussion. Is adressing problem that is server specific, and even situation specific. Also is not something devs can fix, is something community and PR should fix. As pointed out by Masakari : Being honest is not going for PR suicide. Gamescom can fix problem partialy, and is done by doing PR, not by laying out all issues with game. | |} ---- Yeah well, I'm sorry English is not my native language and I can't quite understand all your roleplaying gibberish. I said fanboyism because in most of your posts you seem to find excuses for the devs when players are genuinely expressing their fears and concerns. You seem to be implying that devs can't do jack for the underpopulated servers and bleeding subs. Well I can't agree with that, on the contrary, there's a lot that can be done for this game to retain its customers and attract new ones. But let's not talk about it, everything's fine. | |} ---- ---- Even if it is a server and situation specific problem, the amount of servers and situations it is effecting is growing at a pretty darn alarming rate. And quite frankly when a company released paid server transfers the problem changes from something the community needs to fix to something the company needs to fix, as i have no doubt that transfers contributed to the problem. I do agree however that discussing these problems at gamescom would be bad, but they need to start talking about it and so far they have been silent. So it is only natural that because of the silence people would want to ask these questions face to face to hopefully get some answers about what is gonna happen. If we had carbine on the official channels telling us what the situation is (is the ghost town effect really a phasing issue as some people have said?) and what they are doing to try and fix the issues people would be a lot happier (and may even keep subscribing while waiting for the change) | |} ---- ---- ---- They have already talked about the issues, given high level plans for some (e.g. PVP changes) or have said they have nothing new to tell us on others (e.g. low pop servers). Do they really need to be there and say the same thing in person? If that is not enough, you shouldn't be a paying customer. | |} ---- ---- Well give me the links then. Nexus Reports maybe as Norcroft mentioned? How about they discuss the issues on their own forums instead so we don't have to look for information on WS Core, Reddit or God knows what other website? | |} ---- ---- But that's the thing, MMO players don't seem to understand they keep doing the same thing - every MMO they go nuts about it, server queues ensue, ask for more servers, get more servers, after the first 2-3 months half the pop leaves, incessant whining about "empty" servers and the need for server merges, lack of content (no MMO will launch with 30 instances and 10 raids, sorry), etc etc. As much as the devs of this, of SWTOR, other games, have their faults, MMO players are their own worst enemy. They want everything, they want it for yesterday, then leave when they don't get that perfect game - which will never, EVER happen at a launch, ever - then rinse and repeat on the next game, roaming from game to game, for years. No dev OR player is gonna catch WoW's "lightning in a bottle" again, for the love of god stop looking for it and enjoy games for what they are and not what you want them to be. SWTOR was also "dead in 3 months", a "massive flop", blah blah, guess what, it's still the 3rd most played MMO in the west. This whole deathmongering actually annoys me much more than any flaws WS has - and it has quite a few. True, some better intel. Although to be fair, their Nexus Report videos should be considered site coverage, if we want to be informed we need to check out what they post not just on the forum. Like I said before, this all boils down to stuff taking time to develop, patches and massive rebalancing and game mode adjustments aren't born overnight. | |} ---- Few things. Because the devs say the servers are super advanced and they hold more people does not actually make it so, believe it or not people said the same thing about SWToR and yet it wasn't true. So until we see actual proof that the low pop servers are equivalent to medium servers in other games, they are just low pop servers and you are falling for a marketing/PR ploy. Second SWToR did do a server merge...and the game is FtP, WoW on the other hand never actually merged servers they connected a cluster of servers into a big server. Same effect, but you kept your server/name/guild name. Third everyone always claims "back to school and last vacation of summer" as the cause of the slowdown yet most of the time it never picks back up. What you said was said word for word on the SWToR forums when it was having its population crisis, and it is now FtP. So grats? wildstar is on the fast track to FtP? personally i don't want that to happen, i want the game to keep its sub model and be successful. But all the people claiming everything is AOK is not helping wildstar grow, and it not helping it become successful. | |} ---- ---- I gotta agree here.. recruitment is picking up pretty quickly... most the players ive signed on are new to the game.. instead of pushing off to get tough content done right now.. im focused on helping the new players that are funneling in... If you want to help save the game and make it better.. help the new guys out...theyll be focused on attunements in no time anyways. | |} ---- Im an altaholic, and have been leveling all the classes slowly. When i play, regardless of the time i play, i see MAYBE 1 or 2 other people over the course of 3+hr's. That is in the open world doing qiests. The chat log is filled, with NPC chat, and it has been quite some time since i have seen another player actually say something. It is damn near impossible to get groups for the elite quests and the raid bosses? lul no way. | |} ---- ----